


I'll Protect You

by Mixk



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, MMORPG, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc is a paladin, Raleigh is a priest. This is the story of how they meet, how they get to know each other through their adventures, how they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



> This simple text post 'the sexual tension between a tank and a healer' on tumblr made this entire idea blossom in my head, and I just had to write this. Heavily inspired by Ragnarok Online, because it's the MMORPG I know best (and have played the most).

Herc is resting in a small clearing after a couple hours of fending for himself in the Solitary Woods, exhausted and sweaty in his heavy armour. Gulping down some lukewarm water from his pouch, a distant shout catches his attention, and he reaches for his sword, senses on alert. 

He sees a hooded priest running towards him, chased by a couple of  _sly snakes._ He moves swiftly, putting himself and his large shield between the priest and the monsters. He feels a hard thud against his shield, and takes the opportunity to slash through the stunned snake.

"Watch out!" Herc hears the man behind him shout, but he's too slowed down by his armour to protect himself from the second snake that attacks his exposed right side. He's thrown down by the force of the head butt, knowing fully well what awaits him if he doesn't react fast.  _Sly snakes_  like to attack their preys by surprise, tackle them on the ground before biting into them. 

"Kyrie Elison!" 

Herc's heart leaps in his chest as he lies on his back when the snake jumps at him, surprised to see a bright invisible shield repel the snake away from him. Turning to his right, he sees the priest's palm pointing at him, shimmering with light. The priest's lips never stop moving, and Herc feels his wounds heal, his body lighter.

He gets back on his feet, swinging his sword in the air as he recites some prayers in his mind, and cuts through the air in the sly snake's direction.

"Holy Cross!" Herc says, watching with satisfaction as the monster gets hit by the bright cross he summoned. Sliding his sword back in its sheath, Herc feels another soothing wave washing over his body, and turns to face the priest that just stumbled onto him.

"Thanks," Herc says, wiping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. 

"I should be the one expressing my gratitude, sire," the priest says as he folds his hood back, and Herc is shocked to see such a young face. His heart doesn't slow down—if anything, it quickens its rhythm at the sight of such a beautiful man. He berates himself for such vile thoughts, and approaches the priest to introduce himself.

"Sire Hercules Hansen, at your service, father," he says, bowing down slightly, restricted in his movements by his armour.

"Call me Raleigh," the priest says with a kind smile, a ray of sunshine lighting up his golden hair.

"Then call me Herc," he says, returning the smile despite himself. "These woods are most dangerous, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I have to get to the Church in Prontera, my brother is getting married in a matter of days and he wants me to officiate," Father Raleigh explains, and Herc tries his hardest to listen to the priest rather than lose himself in the latter's eyes.

"I'm headed there myself, and it would be my honour to accompany you," Herc says, sending a silent prayer that Father Raleigh will says yes. He's bewildered by this unfamiliar desire he feels towards the priest, even more confused when the radiant smile Father Raleigh gives him makes his heart flutter.

"I shall be forever in your debt, Herc," Father Raleigh says, and takes Herc aback with a tight hug, and for a second he stands there awkwardly, before he wraps his own arms around the priest. He's never been known to venture with a party, he would even call himself a lone wolf, but he's got to admit the thought of traveling with Father Raleigh does sound enticing.


End file.
